BloodRed Water
by NekkidDraco
Summary: Ronald Weasley and Cornelius Fudge find themselves locked in a jail. Cornelius is hung by his thumbs, and is tied up in a spider web. A spider, somewhat curiously, is in the web, and has not eaten Ron yet.
1. The Chamber

Blood-Red Water  
  
Disclaimer: I do not mean to break any copyright laws when writing this FanFiction. The Characters are the property of J.K. Rowling, and therefore, I must remind you that no copyright laws are to be broken. I am also entitled to warn you that this will contain torture. If you have a weak stomach, I don't recommend reading this. Special thanks to Gildy and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets for my inspiration. Rating: [R]  
The darkness was corrupting his very soul. It had been at least three days that he had been hanging by his thumbs which were attached to a chain that seemed to come from nowhere.  
  
He had looked down several times, looking for someone. All he saw below was darkness. He had not looked up yet. Occasionally he would hear strange clicking sounds. Once, he had even thought he had heard a scream.  
  
Cornelius decided that it was time to look up. The clicking sounds were beginning to seem quite annoying. His eyes closed and head tipped backwards. He thought about the dangers that could be ahead of him, cowering over the possibility of dieing. Sweat was pouring down his face, pain was shooting through his body, and fear was taking over his life.  
  
Ron was not sure how long he was going to live. He had been tied up in a gigantic spider web for at least half of a week. The worst part about it, he was sure, was the spider. It was huge! It had to have been at least eight feet tall and probably ten feet wide! It had been making clicking sounds every now and then, scaring the crap out of him. It would be only a small amount of time before the spider would devour him.  
  
He was surprised that the spider had not eaten him yet. It had just sat there, apparently waiting for something. Something was strange about this spider.  
  
The hunger was there; tearing apart his very soul. It was like a heavy blanket covering him from which there was no escape. He would have been satisfied with one bite of fudge.  
  
The pain was there also. Being tied up for those few days had caused him extreme restlessness and uncomfort. It was overwhelming, taking over his body.  
  
Lucius Malfoy's plan had worked to perfection. The meddling fool, Cornelius Fudge, and the muggle-lover Arthur Weasley's son were all ready for him to complete his plan. All he needed now was some Ritalin, serpents, spikes, and a knife.  
  
He would get his revenge. 


	2. The Pain

Disclaimer: I do not mean to break any copyright laws when writing this FanFiction. The characters are property of J.K. Rowling , and therefore, I must remind you that no copyright laws are to be broken. I am also entitled to warn you that this will contain torture. If you have a weak stomach, I don't recommend reading this. Special thanks to Gildy and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets for my inspiration.  
  
Also, I would APPRECIATE IT if you reviewed.  
  
This can't be happening to me, Cornelius thought. Above him was the largest spider he had ever seen or now, hoped to have seen.  
  
It seemed strange to him. Why hasn't the spider eaten me? He had thought. It was more than likely that the spider was up to something; that it was more than a spider. It was human.  
  
It all came back to him now. When he had registered as an animagus a few years back, Lucius had never said anything about a GIANT spider. Malfoy had cheated him.  
  
How would this turn out?  
  
Ronald Weasley was scared out of his wits. The spider had just transformed! Where the giant spider was standing now stood Lucius Malfoy.  
  
He looked at Malfoy in the eye. Staring back at him in those cold eyes was pure hatred and disgust. He watched as Lucius grabbed a knife out of a box of things. He eyed the knife, twisting his face into a curled smile.  
  
Lucius walked over too him carrying the knife. The fear was now making sweat pour down Ron's face. Malfoy had a way of making people scared simply by walking by. To females, his astonishing good looks made them faint, and for males, they were just scared because most of them could smell the seductiveness on him and tried to hide their wives from his sight.  
  
Lucius smiled. He always had this affect on children. He forced open Ron's mouth suddenly, making the boy jump. Ron looked up at him with a look of fear and anticipation. Lucius said to the boy, "Weasel, do you know why you're here?"  
  
Ron looked up at him, scared to death. He had no idea why he was here, to be true. He looked up at Malfoy, sweat pouring down his face and said, "N- No..W-w-why?"  
  
Lucius smirked at the boy's fear. He was expecting this, but Weasley turned out to be more of a coward then he had thought. His scrawny little hands were shaking like puppies trying to dry themselves off.  
  
"Because your father is a cheating, stupid, muggle-loving fool, that's why," Lucius replied with a sneer. "His Muggle-Protection act is a bunch of codswallop and should have been cancelled years ago. Now, he is getting rich off of it and I am losing my money. Tell me where your family vault is and I will send you back with no harm done."  
  
Ronald was a coward, no doubt, but would not betray his family this easily. He knew with his heart that he would probably end up betraying them soon enough, but why now? His family honor meant more to him than not getting tortured. "Not for a million more Galleons, Malfoy!" he replied with more confidence than he felt.  
  
The fear was still obvious in his eyes. Lucius took a pill and shoved it in his throat. Ron swallowed, not knowing what pain that pill would cause him later.  
  
Lucius grinned and immediately grabbed his knife. Before Ron could even notice, he slowly cut off the tip of Ron's left pinky finger.  
  
Ron screamed, the blood flowing out of his finger. Lucius simply stood and watched Ron scream and moan in agony. The pain was as if a million basilisk teeth were puncturing his skin at the same time. If that was not enough, Lucius grabbed a sack full of salt and forced Ron's left hand, and in particular, his left pinky finger. The pain was now ten times worse. The screaming and moaning was piercing the ears of Lucius and a nearby Cornelius Fudge. You can imagine why this woke him up, as the echo would make Ron's painful moaning and screaming louder...  
  
I HAVE THE THIRD CHAPTER DONE.IT IS A LOT LONGER AND I REFUSE TO PUT IT UP UNTIL I GET SOME REVIEWS.  
  
ALSO, SHOULD LUCIUS CUT OFF FUDGE'S TONGUE OR EAR/s? 


End file.
